


sunflower

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluffy Ending, I LOVE THEM :(, Inspired by Sword Art Online, LETS GET IT!!, Short & Sweet, chuulip - Freeform, kinda sad, okay, orbitweebs gotta stage together, they're in love :(, unedited, write more things for chuulip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: jungeun and jiwoo will make it out together.





	sunflower

"do you think we'll survive this?" 

those are the words that break the silence and pull jungeun out of her thoughts. the duo are laying on the delicate bed, enjoying the cold breeze that peeks through the window and jiwoo's glossy lips are the ones that share those words.

this entire place seems real. how the breeze feels, how genuine the sheets seem and how jiwoo's kiss feels... but they know it isn't real. they're stuck and have been stuck in this hell for almost two years. a virtual reality that had swept the nation's interest and eventually, taken their lives as hostage. and anybody that tried to leave would only lose their life in the attempt.

in the midst of all, jungeun- a beta tester that was just as shocked as the rest of them, had found love. and even though this place was hell, absolutely terrifying, it gave her kim jiwoo.

the couple are currently living in floor forty-seven. a floor that they had cleared out, and managed to call home. it was a tiny house with flowers around, and it helped them feel alive. extremely alive.

jungeun's fear wants to speak for her. she wants to answer with tears in her eyes and shaken palms. she doesn't know if they'll come back. she doesn't know if tomorrow she dies, if tomorrow jiwoo dies, what if this entire game shatters and there's nothing-

"it's been two years already, penguin. if we weren't made to beat the shit out of this game, we would've died right at the start." she answers instead. jungeun wasn't the best with words, and she wasn't the best with handling her emotions. but she was the best at loving jiwoo. so she tried her best to comfort her.

"it's been really tough." kim jiwoo says, coming closer to the other and she's resting her head on her shoulder. the brunette only listens, going to play with the other's long locks in comfort.

and jiwoo wasn't exactly open about these feelings. she was always positive, bringing the both of them up when nobody else could, so now jungeun only hears. "it's been so fucking scary, lip. when you leave, i don't know if you're coming back. i sit here and wait - and it's so scary." 

jungeun is still playing with her long brown hair. "lip, when we clear the game, can we please meet up? and be together... i don't think i'm going to be able to handle not being without you."

she nods, "always. we'll be together always." 

the night breeze plays with the curtains and moonlight drapes over them comfortably. the air between them is absolutely romantic, and you can feel the love between them. they were only eighteen, meeting when they were sixteen, and even though they were young - she knew this was love. they both do.

"do you remember when we met?" 

jungeun does. it was a few months after sword art online broke down, and where everybody was trying to fight for their freedom. the blonde saw how jiwoo fought viciously against a few monsters and she was absolutely close to death. so she jumped in.

"yeah, i do. and look at us now."

jiwoo can't help but laugh. "you were so scary. your hair was so long... and you would wear that cape over your head... i don't know how i caught your attention."

and- that was true. jungeun and jiwoo were polar opposites. chuu, as her gaming id reads, was absolutely gentle. she feared fighting and always tried her best to make everybody smile. while jungeun, or as her gaming id reads, lip. was cold and somewhat distant from everybody. but they made a nice couple. a really nice one.

"you charmed me. that's all." jungeun plants a kiss on the top of the other's head. "your cute planting kiss especially, jiwoo."

jiwoo frowns, "my name is chuu!"

jungeun smiles and shakes her head slightly. the tightness in her chest long forgotten. "that's your character id, jiwoo."

"and yours is lip! call me chuu!" she pouts, and jungeun only hums. she probably won't ever do that, but she'll humor the other for now. 

"alright. alright." she says with a smile. the girl is absolutely thankful for meeting jiwoo. she was her sunflower in the middle of the storm. and she'll always take care of her. 

the wind slows down and jiwoo's eyes slowly fall. jungeun catches her eye and only smiles. she plants another kiss on her forehead and only whispers, 

"we'll get out of this one, chuu. i promise... i love you."


End file.
